Spoby
by Spoby fever
Summary: this is just a story about spencer was hurt by toby but there's twist and turns to this. Toby is trying to get Spencer back.
1. Chapter 1

Sbopy fan fiction

Spencer was at school going through her locker. She felt a hand on her shoulder she turned around.

"Toby what are you doing here. I thought I make myself clear I didn't want to see you after what you did." Says angry Spencer watch him as he put his pale lips together. "I'm sorry Spencer I shouldn't have done that but it's not fully my fault. You brought me to the party and we got drunk"

"That's you choose to drink that night" "Spence" there was a pause "I know I did and what I did to hurt you just please I'm begging you to forgive me please" He said with tears coming to his eyes. "I'll think about it Toby you really hurt me. Drunk or not you would have any ways and that change anything" she walks way to her next class AP English.

She walks in and sits next to Aria her best friend. Then our teacher Mr. Fitz walks in. Looks at me and smiles. "Okay class today we are going to learn about the scarlet letter" Spencer was thinking about what toby did to her to pay any attention to Ezra. She remembers that night so clearly like it was yesterday.

Spencer was getting ready at her house to go to Toby's loft and beg him to go to Hanna's party. She goes thought her closet and finds a blue short dress that goes to her knees. Puts her hair in a messy bun, puts black shoes on then puts makeup on. After she's done she heads to Toby's.

When she gets to his loft she knocks hoping he's home. Toby's opens the door looking really tired with dark bags under his eyes. "Spencer? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because you're coming to a party with me so go to your room and get dressed" She said with sass "Spencer I'm tired can" be for he could continue spencer kissed him softly. She pulled away but toby kissed her back harder.

"Please Toby I would mean the world to me if you came "She smiled and bated her eyelashes "Ugh! You're so lucky I love you " She watched him walk away. By the time he came out Spencer was in his fridge. He cleared his throat "Spencer ready"

She turned around stunned. Toby was in a coal color tux with a red bow. His hair was slicked back "Toby you look… hot. Can you turn around for me " as he turns around she looks at his butt "thanks you to but you look nicer then me" " Let's go" said Spencer

They get in his truck and drives to the party. They get there and start drinking.

"Hey Hanna have you seen Toby."

"Yeah he's in my room talking to Mona" She said while having hands all over Caleb "Thanks Hanna" As Spencer's walking upstairs she can hear moaning and groaning coming from Hanna's room. Then she heard Toby say "OMG Mona that's the spot" She started crying she didn't think it was true it can't be.

She walked to the door and opened it. She saw Mona laying on her back with Toby laying on top of her. "Toby how could you I thought you loved me" Toby and Mona stopped and looked at Spencer

"Spencer it's not as it seems she drugged me" "Toby where done forever" She said thought her tears coming down her face. "No Spencer please don't do this" but she was already gone.

The bell rung making Spencer jump. When she looked around the class room everyone was gone "Spencer" Ezra walks up to her desk and sits in the chair in front of her "You okay you are sweating"

"Yeah I'm fine just tired I guess" she looks at Ezra and notice him staring at her chest "Spencer I love you" Leans in and kisses her and grabs a boob to. She started struggling to get him off of her.

Toby was walking by and looked in the classroom and saw Ezra kissing Spencer. He runs in grabs Ezra by the shirt and punches him "Don't you ever toucher or even look at her. Do it one more time I tell your girlfriend Aria and the police"

"Get out of my classroom now" Ezra said angry

Spencer and Toby both walked out "You okay Spence. I can't believe he did that"

"Yeah I'm. Thanks for helping me" "Your Welcome. Well I have to go see you later spencer and I'm still sorry" He said as he walked away

As she walked home she got a message she thought it was maybe Toby or Her friends but she looked at it and almost had a heart attack.

Have a new boy toy I see hope it works out

-A

To be continued

Hope you liked it m0re chapters coming soon. Tell me if you liked it or not

 **Hope you guys like it. If not I get it but if you do ill make more chapters**


	2. Chapter 2

She looked at and kept reading it over and over again. When she looked up she noticed she was home. "Hello anyone home" no answer. "Well looks like I'm home alone again" Spencer walks upstairs to the bathroom to take a shower.

Whiles she is there Ezra enters her house. He walks upstairs trying not to make the stairs creek. Whispers "No one's home but her, no toby to stop me and she's in the shower jack pot"

He walks to her room sits on the bed and waits. Spencer gets out of the shower, wraps a towel round her and walks to her room. When she walks into her she sees him with roses and a boner.

"What the hell your my English teacher not my boyfriend. Get the hell out of my house you creep" She said with fear in her voice. He laughs "Why would I leave I get to have you and there to one here to stop me from getting inside of you"

As he is saying that she calls toby to hear what he is saying. "Just leave please you like Aria not me" "Well" he trailed off "I only dated her to get to you" he said with a smile.

Toby answered the phone, once he heard what he said Toby got in his truck and drove to Spencer's house.

Spencer stared in his eyes all she could see was a creep. A cold, heartless creep. Toby got to her house jumped out and run in her house. "Oh Ezra I'm here for you "Ezra looked scared of Toby "Shit hide me Spencer" She just stared at him.

Later that day all she thought about two things #1 That Toby hurt now saying he still loved her after 3 months now he says it #2 Ezra likes her what's Aria going to think I stole her boyfriend. Spencer turned her head and looked at the clock it read 4:56 and she has school at 6:30. Spencer hasn't had any sleep all she could do was think. A few minutes past and Spencer doze off.

He alarm went off and she jumped out of bed got ready and want to school. Right when she got to school se want straight to her locker so she didn't see Ezra, Aria or Toby. But of course she ran into toby

"Hey are you okay from you know yesterday" He said with concern. "Yeah I will be I just don't want to see him talk to him or go to his class. So im thinking about skipping"

"Oh um would you like to come with to get ice cream I get it if you don't but I'm just wondering" "Toby I like that your helping but" He cuts her off "Please it would mean so much to me" he said smiling. "Fine I will for. You see you later"

Before last period they met at her locker to ice cream. "I'm so happy your coming with me" She got everything she need and they headed out for ice cream.

While they were walking it was quite until "Toby I like this. I mean I miss when we used to do this all the time together and I just really miss it" "Me too I mean I am still really sorry for what I did I Was drunk and studied but I still love you"

They got to the ice cream shop Spencer asked for twist and Toby ask for mint chocolate chip. Spencer pulled out her wallet. "No its fine Spence I got it"

"Are you sure" "yes I am" He paid. They walked outside and took a table and sat down. "So is your ice cream good" "Yes thanks for paying and for everything. "

"your welcome" she looked at him, smiled and put ice cream on his nose "How dare you now I have to do it back" He smiled "Wait before you get me back let me finishes" But he had already DONE IT!

"Ugh! Boys always have to get us back" They laughed together.

A few minutes past of them talking and eating ice cream. Toby's phone want off and he looked at it "Looks like I have work today but the day was fun I hope we can do it again sometime" She stood up and started walking away "WAIT! Spencer" he want after her "I'm sorry Spence for hurting you.

He leans in and kisses her.


	3. Chapter 3

While toby's kissing me all that is going thought my mind is that night so I push him off of me "Sorry I can't all I can remember that night and I'll never forget it"

I start seeing the tears from in his eyes. I feel so bad but he hurt me. "I'M SORRY Spence I thought that maybe you have forgave me but I guess not. See you later Spencer" He walks away.

Few week have past

I sit at home at my desk doing homework. It's been weeks since toby kissed me and want to New York for work. Ugh! I can't stop thinking about him I need to focus but I can't. I need to talk to him hear his soft words Spencer stop just stop. I end up falling asleep and has a dream about Toby.

I where married and had a kid named Angle she is so cute. I awoke to my phone ringing. I looked at the screen it said Emily I was hoping it was Toby.

"Emily are you oaky why are you calling me at 2:00 o'clock in the morning" I say sleepy

"It's Toby he's in the hospital he was taking pills and I caught him just in time. He wrote a note for you. It says: Dear Spencer

I'm sorry for having sex with Mona I wish I never did that I broke my heart to see you cry because I hurt you so I'm very sorry and the only way to make it up to you is talking my life I'm so sorry for everything good bye I still love you and I will forever

~Toby

"What!? His he okay? HE didn't die right he can't" I say with tears running down my face. "He's fine. Do you want to come see him?" "Yes I do." I hang up. Run downstairs gets in my car and rushes to the hospital. I run in and I see Emily waiting for me. "Can I go see him "

"Yeah right though there. He's awake" I wake in and see Toby eating Jell-O "Toby. Are you okay? I'm sorry you didn't have to try to take your life" I say still crying

"Spence don't cry. I'm sorry I tried to. I couldn't see you in pain so I tried to take my life" "That would have heart me even more it would break my heart in to pieces I wouldn't have my other half that makes me hole" I say smiling

"I love you. Spence and I'm still very sorry for sleeping with Mona I regret everything that I did to her. I wished it was you"

"Toby I love you to "

"I'm really –" I cut him off "Just shut up and kiss me already " I lean and kiss him and he kisses back.


End file.
